beyond_our_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter fifteen: Ron Grey
We all walk through the woods and across an abandoned home, past a grave, through more woods, until we reach True Cross Academy. I'm pretty sure Rock is going to ask Rin if she can join True Cross Academy today, it would be great if she could. We walk through the glass doors and into an elevator. Rin presses the FLOOR 15 button, and we wait. Yukio yawns, yeah...I'm bored and tired too. The elevator stops and we reach Floor 15. The doors of the elevator swing open, and we come face to face with a blue haired kid and a white haired kid. And a blonde girl with green eyes behind the white haired kid. "Get em!", yells the blue haired kid. "No wait!" , says the girl, "it might not even be them Black Star!" The blue haired kid backs away. "Oh right, heheh, sorry". I get off of Rock's arm and stare at the white haired guy. He seems to be familiar in some way, almost like I've seen him back when I used to go to the Academy. Maybe he's a weapon like me? Maybe that's why he's familiar? I suddenly remember, he's Soul Eater! And his Mister, Maka. And I'm pretty sure the blue haired kid's name is Black Star. I go up to Soul. "Soul Eater? Is that you?" He stares at me, trying to study my appearance. "Yeah, hi Ron". Wow, he remembers me. "So you remember me, eh Soul?" "Yeah I do, surprisingly". He smirks, "so this your girlfriend?" He looks over at Rock. "Whaaaaatt!!?!" Rock squeals, "what are you talking about you crazy idiot! We ain't "special friends! I'm just his Mister alright?! Nothing between us!" Rock rambles on and on and on and on. "Yeah". I turn to Soul, "what she said". Soul laughs, "alright I get it", he turns to Rock, "you can stop rambling now". Rock clamps her mouth shut. "Heheheheheheh..." Her voice trails off. Rin and Link stand there like, what the heck just happened? "Oh", I say, "guys, this is Soul, Maka, and Black Star". Black Star chimes in, "and I have incredible power!" He says cheerfully. Soul slaps his forehead. "We get it Black Star". Black Star is really hyper. Like, REALLY hyper. Like, someone gave a hyperactive child some coffee with Red Bull in it. Miku told me about how her friend did that once, but that's a whole other story. I look at Soul. We're both out of things to say. "Um", I say, "what are you guys doing at True Cross? I thought you went to the Death Weapon Meister Academy". Maka chimes in, "didn't you hear? DWMA got a little shooter up, so we have to go to school here now". Rin chimes in too, "yay! I'll meet more people now!" Rock looks at Rin, "lets not forget! No matter who you meet, you can't tell them about the secret!" Soul looks at Rin. "What secret?" "That I'm the son of Satan!" We all stare at him. Rock slaps him on the head. "Youidiotwhatwereyouthinkingwhywouldyousaythat?!" She yells. Rin puts his hand over his mouth, and Soul and the others just stare at us. "Uh, what?" Asks Maka, "like...your a demon?" Rin lowers his head. "Yeah, but I wanna be an exorcist! So I can kick Satan's ass!" Soul crosses his arms and smirks. "I guess that's cool between all of us, right?" Black Star and Maka nod. I go into my human form and lean against the wall. "Well instead of sitting here talking about worthless things, why don't we go do something that is worthwhile?" Rock smiles. "It's Christmas tomorrow, so why don't we go do something Christmas related?" Black Star pumps his fists in the air. "Yeah! Like wrestling!" Maka puts her hand on Black Star's shoulder. "I was thinking more of like...uh...shopping?" Rock and Link shrug, "sure why not?" Oh lord, not shopping, I HATE shopping. Category:Chapters